Unlucky or Lucky Days is Today?
by Chloe Cyasesa
Summary: Sore harinya bertengkar dengan Dio, malam harinya Ley sakit dan tidak ada yang bisa dia minta tolong. Dan siapa tau kalau berkat hal itu, sesuatu terjadi.


Disclaimer : Grand chase punya KoG

* * *

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Aku tidak akan pernah minta bantuanmu lagi!" teriak Ley.

"Ya ya, terserah apa katamu sajalah." Ucap Dio, orang yang diajak omong oleh Ley itu.

Disaat Dio peergi meninggalkan ruangan, Ley duduk di atas sofa sambil memasang wajah kesal. Sedangkan orang-orang disekitarnya hanya bisa bengong sambil melihat pemandangan yang sudah sering terjadi itu. Yah, mereka hampir selalu bertengkar hanya karena hal kecil. Besok juga baikan lagi.

Malamnya, ketika sedang makan malam, seperti biasa, Ley duduk disebelah Dio. Perbedaannya hanya keadaan yang ada. Entah kenapa hari ini Ley tidak mood makan, ia merasa tubuhnya lemas. Jadi, dia ijin selesai makan duluan dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Lalu sesampainya di kamar, dia duduk di depan cermin dan berpikir sambil menyisir rambutnya itu. Selesai menyisir rambutnya, Ley melihat ke arah jam dan ternyata waktu baru menjukkan pukul setenagh 9. Jadi, Ley memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah balkon dan menghabiskan waktunya disana sebentar. Sebenarnya bisa saja sih dia pergi ke ruangan tempat biasanya dia dan anggota grand chase lainnya menghabiskan waktu. Tapi malam itu, dia merasa kurang sehat dan tidak ingin bertemu dengan Dio, jadi dia memutuskan untuk dikamarnya saja.

Setelah puas memandangi jalanan dan langit luar, Ley pun berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Berniat untuk menutup hari ini. Tapi ternyata kepalanya berkata lain. Dia sakit kepala dan tidak bisa tidur. Setiap kali dia mencoba untuk tidur, pasti kepalanya tambah sakit.

Kesal karena tidak bisa tidur, dia pun bangun dan keluar dari kamarnya mencari obat untuk kepalanya itu. Sungguh hari yang tidak beruntung, sorenya dia berantem dengan Dio, malamnya dia sakit kepala dan tidak bisa tidur.

Dan ternyata ketidakberuntungannya itu tidak berhenti hanya sampai disitu. Kotak tempat obatnya menghilang dan tidak ada disitu. Knight Master memang pernah bilang kalau dia akan memindahkan beberapa barang dan dikumpulkan di satu tempat sih. Tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah bilang barang-barang apa saja yang akan dia pindahkan. Atau minimal dia bilang dimana benda itu akan dia pindahkan.

Ley pun berjalan ke arah ruangan Knight Master, berniat untuk bertanya dimana ruangan sayang sekali, sesampainya Ley di ruangan Knight Master, terpampang dengan sangat jelas sebuah kertas berisi, 'Sedang ada urusan, besok sore baru kembali.'

Dengan kesal, Ley kembali ke kamarnya dan mencoba untuk memanggil Jeeves, butlernya itu untuk membelikannya obat diluar. Dan bagusnya, dia baru ingat kalau Jeeves dipanggil oleh ayahnya karena suatu urusan yang bahkan dia tidak tau. Dan baru kembali dia-juga-tidak-tau-kapan.

"Bagus sekali. Betapa beruntungnya aku hari ini." ucap Ley dengan kesal.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, mungkin dia bisa minta tolong salah satu anggota grand chase untuk membelikan dia obat. Dia pun berniat untuk minta tolong Lire. Awalnya dia berniat untuk pergi ke ruangan yang biasa mereka pakai ketika malam. Tapi, berhubung waktu sudah malam, jadi tidak mungkin mereka masih berkumpul disana. Biasanya juga jam segini mereka sudah kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing. Jadi, dia berpikir kalau mungkin mereka sudah masuk ke kamarnya masing-masing. Akhirnya Ley datang ke kamar Lire dan mengetuk pintunya.

Tok.. tok..

Tidak ada jawaban..

"Lire."

Tok tok.. "Liree." Tok tok tok.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Mungkin sedang tidak ada di kamarnya."

Awalnya Ley berpikir untuk mencari Lire di tempat tinggalnya itu. tapi tidak mungkin kan orang sakit disuruh kelilingan di rumah. Malam-malam lagi. Jadi dia pun ke kamar Elesis. Dan hal yang sama pun terjadi. Begitu juga anggota grand chase lainnya. Dan tersisa 1 kamar lagi yang belum ia datangi. Yaitu kamar Dio. Yah, palingan hal yang sama juga. Lagian Ley tidak mungkin minta tolong Dio kan? Ya sudah lah yaa, dia memang harus pergi sendiri dari awal. Kenapa harus ribet-ribet sih.

.

.

.

Jadi, disinilah dia, di jalanan sedang berjalan menuju salah satu toko obat. Bahkan dia sempat berpikir kalau nanti toko obatnya akan tutup dan membuat dia kelilingan mencari toko obat yang buka.

Tapi ternyata pemikirannya itu salah dan toko obatnya buka. Dia pun membeli obat yang dia butuhkan lalu berniat untuk pulang.

Memikirkan hal-hal yang terjadi hari ini, membuat dia jadi malas pulang. Akhirnya dia pergi ke sebuah taman didekat situ lalu duduk di salah satu ayunannya.. Memikirkan hal-hal yang terjadi hari ini. Nasibnya sungguh buruk. Dan salah satunya yang membuat buruk, Dio. Kenapa dia dan Dio harus bertengkar karena hal kecil? Kenapa sih Dio tidak pernah berubah dari dulu? Dia selalu saja cuek dan memasang tampang dinginya itu. Dia juga selalu berkata hal-hal yang terkadang menyakitkan. Lalu, kenapa dia bisa suka pada Dio? Yah, terkadang dia memang baik sih. Tapi tetap saja..

"Dio.. dia menyebalkan." Ucapnya dengan suara kecil.

"Kau juga menyebalkan." Ujar seseorang dari belakangnya.

"Huh?" Otomatis Ley langsung melihat ke belakang dan mendapati Dio sedang berdiri di belakangya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Dio, tetap dengan tampangnya yang datar itu. membuat Ley makin kesal melihatnya.

"Terserah aku mau apa. Kau sendiri ngapain disini?" ucap ley dengan kesal.

"Mencarimu.. Ayo pulang." Ajak Dio.

"Tidak mau."

Tanpa berkomentar apapun, Dio duduk di sebuah ayunan di sebelah tempat Ley duduk. Keadaan pun menjadi hening.

Melihat hal yang dilakukan Dio, Ley bingung dan berpikir. Atas dasar apa Dio cari dia? Palingan disuruh salah seorang disana. Tapi bisa saja kan dia menolak? Toh, Dio juga tidak peduli padanya. Untuk apa repot-repot keluar malam-malah Cuma untuk cari dia?

"Ngapain kamu disitu?" tanya Ley, mencoba untuk memecah keheningan yang ada.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Dio.

"Ma-maksudku, kamu ngapain duduk disitu?"

"Nunggu."

"O-oh." Ucap Ley. Bingung harus berkata apa lagi. Akhirnya dia hanya bertanya apa yang ada di pikirannya. "Untuk apa? Disuruh ya?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Perlu aku bilang alasannya?"

"Perlu." Ley mulai kesal karena kenapa sesuatu yang gampang harus dibikin ribet? Dia bisa saja bilang alasannya dari awal.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau tidak ada dirumah."

Ley makin kesal mendengar jawaban yang dikeluarkan oleh Dio itu. maksudnya apa? Bisakah dia memberikan alasan yang lebih logis? Tidak mungkin Dio, orang yang tidak peduli padanya itu mengkhawatirkan dia. Ley diam sebentar lalu menatap Dio dengan wajah kesal dan bertanya lagi, "Untuk apa mengkhawatirkan aku? Kau tidak peduli padaku kan?"

Dio terdiam sebentar lalu melihat ke arah Ley dan berkata, "Karena aku sayang padamu."

Ley kaget dan ia pun diam sebentar. Seorang Dio, orang yang ia suka sejak lama. Orang yang sering bertengkar dengannya. Orang yang selalu memberinya tatapan dingin. Hanya untuk memastikan ini benar-benar terjadi, Ley bertanya, "Sungguh?"

"Ya."

Ley menatap ke depannya lalu menunduk dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku juga.."

Dio pun berdiri dari tempat dimana ia duduk dan berjalan menuju tempat Ley. Dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Bisa kita pulang sekarang?"

Ley tersenyum lalu menerima uluran tangan Dio, "tentu."

Merekapun pulang sambil bergandengan tangan disepanjang jalan pulang.

* * *

Sesampainya dirumah, Dio mengantar Ley sampai masuk ke kamarnya. (a/n : jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh loh.). Ley pun meminum obat yang ia beli tadi dan duduk di pinggir kasurnya.

"Yang lain kemana?" tanya Ley bingung.

"Pergi ke festival." Jawab Dio.

"Wah, wah, kebetulan Knight Master pergi, mereka juga ikut pergi."

"Kau juga mau pergi?"

"Ingin sih. Tapi keadaanku tidak memungkinkan." Ucap Ley sambil berjalan ke arah balkon dan duduk di salah satu tempat duduk yang ada. Dio juga ikut ke balkon dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Syuuung jegerr. Dor, duar.

Bunyi petasan terdengar dari balkon dan terlihat juga petasan yang ada.

Dio dan Ley pun menikmati petasan yang terlihat itu dengan Ley bersandar di pundak Dio. Mungkin Ley harus berterimakasih kepada Knight Master dan anggota Grand Chasenya itu karena pergi saat ini.

_So, Unlucky or Lucky Days is Today? _:)

The end

* * *

Selesai jugaa, ini FF oneshot pertama yang pernah aku bikin. FF pertama di GC juga. Haha. FF LeyxDio dikit bgt sih. Sebernya aku lbh suka baca FF orang kalo soal pairing fav. Tp tadi tiba-tiba dpt inspirasi, dan setelah dipikir-pikir ga ada yang cocok selain mereka berdua. Jadi,, gitu deh.

Awalnya aku pikir juga jadinya bakal sekitar 2000-3000w gitu. Ternyata ga nyampe 2000. Bahkan Cuma 1000+. Ckck. Aku juga ga pinter nyari judul. Malah aku paling ga bisa bikin judul. Jadi… soal judulnya… kalo ga cocok… trus salah... *pundung di pojokan*.

Makasih buat yang mau nyempatin diri buat baca dan maaf kalau mengecewakan. Dx

Oke, sebelum aku akhirin. Aku mau minta review dari para reader(s?) dong soal FF ini. Supaya aku bisa tau apa yang para reader(s?) pikirin soal FF ini. Thx :)


End file.
